grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Schoolroom
The Schoolroom is a room in Ghoulhaven Hall that accessed via the Bathroom and leads to the Infirmary. It is visited once in Chapter 3. Description The Schoolroom is located at the rear of the main building on the second level. It is divided into three sections, each with teachers desk with student desks surrounding it. The second section at the farthest appears to be concerned with science, and the third section by the infirmary appears to be concerned with art. There are 3 windows in farthest room that cannot be interacted with and 2 windows closest to the Infirmary that can be broken. There is also a boarded-up door in the second section. Breakable Scenery *14 student desks *1 Abacus *8 red lids on blue tables *1 globe *2 big art shelves *3 bookselves *2 open oven doors *2 beakers *1 bunch of books on the first teacher desk *2 bunches of books on the second teacher desk *1 cup of paintbrushes by the third teacher desk *1 bunch of books by the third teacher desk *1 head bust *1 posing skeleton Interesting Content *A poster of Ma Soupswill saying "MA SOUPSWILL SAYS: EAT YOUR GREENS! THEY'RE GOOD FOR YOU." *A poster of Fiddlesworth with the captions "BEWARE Don't accept sweats from a stranger" *A poster of The Reaper with the captions "BE CAREFUL WHEN CROSSING THE ROAD ...OR ELSE" *Several Alphabet Cards: **A picture of Mr. Pants with P is for Pants **A picture of the Dropper Shocker with G is for Ghoulies **A picture of Mr. Ribs with R is for Ribs **A picture of Fiddlesworth with F is for Fiddlesworth **A picture of a Zombie Pirate with P is for Pirate **A picture of a Chicken with C is for Chicken *A sketch of Mr. Pants on the first white board next to a math equation *Homework on the second white board 1. Collect ice key ''2. Collect Egg 3. Activate Secret Level *An early concept sketch of Amber tied up in the third section *A poster of Banjo and Kazooie next to the door to the Infirmary *Early concept art of Zombie Pirates displayed on the wall in the third section *The game maps of the Garbage Yard and the Front Gate displayed on the wall in the third section. Only Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 8 Cooper enters from the Bathroom on his way to the Infirmary. There is no challenge, but the Reaper will come in 1 minute and Cooper cannot cause any damage to the scenery. There are 3 Medusas patrolling the area, one Medusa for each section, and Imps will break out from some student desks and attack Cooper. 2 in the first section each from different desks, 3 in the second from one desk, and 2 in the third section from one desk. It's fairly simple to navigate to the door without summoning the Reaper if Cooper were to avoid confronting the Ghoulies, but attacking them will most likely result in summoning him due to the breakable scenery. If and when the Reaper is summoned, Cooper can cast him out of the level by knocking him out of one of the two windows in last section. This is quite difficult to do since it requires Cooper to kick the Reaper in the right direction, along with the general hurdles of subduing the Reaper and dealing the other ghoulies. There are 2 Invisibility Super Soups and 1 Miniature Cooper to make things easier. Temporary Weapons *1 Vase, right next to the entrance *1 Chair, by the first blue desk *1 Book, inside one of the bookshelves *1 Frypan, sitting on one of the stoves in the second section *1 Birthday cake, sitting to the right of the above frypan *1 fruitbowl, on the table with posing skeleton Super Soups *9 1pt Energy Boosts!, located inside the student desks *1 Invisibility!, in the last red cupboard in the first section *1 Extra Time!, in the corner of the room by the four ovens *1 Miniature Cooper!, inside the books in the second teacher desk *1 Invisibility!, inside the head bust in the third section Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 3 Rooms